Ivresse Citronnée
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Les réveils sont parfois difficiles, mais quand on mélange trou de mémoire à invité surprise dans son lit, on a tendance à penser qu'il ne pourrait pas y en a avoir de pires. Kyousuke expérimente malheureusement cela le lendemain d'une fête chez Shindou, mais son invité ne semble pas réagir comme ce à quoi il se serait attendu... .::. Yaoi, lemon, One-shot


**Hello les gens, oui je suis toujours en vie, juste beaucoup inspirée, mais jamais pour ce qu'il faudrait ! Du coup, je vous sors ce lemon qui traîne dans mes dossiers depuis Décembre, Haku/Kyou. Je préviens tout de suite : la fin est bâclée au possible, et finalement le lemon est raté je trouve donc bon... Si on peut considérer qu'il y en a vraiment un '-'  
****Aussi, j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de corriger, donc pardon pour les fautes immondes qu'il doit y avoir.**

**Warnings : Yaoi, lemon, alternance entre moment présent et flash-back.**

**~ Enjoy as you can, read if you want and review ~**

* * *

_Ivresse citronnée_

Morphée le quitta doucement et il sentit l'air frais glisser sur sa peau blanche. Gardant un moment les yeux fermés, Kyousuke laissa la fraîcheur du matin le réveiller. Sur le dos, il avait les bras étendus. Sa main jouait, encore ensommeillée, dans ce qu'il supposait être des cheveux mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ils se posèrent sur le plafond blanc. La fenêtre était ouverte, ainsi que le volet, permettant à la lumière du soleil matinal de pénétrer dans la chambre. Sa main joua un peu plus activement dans les cheveux auxquels elle avait accès, emmêlant et démêlant les mèches. Il inspira profondément, exténué et à la fois reposé par ce sommeil qui lui paraissait si long et qui pourtant ne devait avoir été que très court.

Il supposait qu'il était dans une des chambres du manoir de Shindou, la partageant avec Tenma puisque celui-ci avait tellement envie de tout partager avec lui. La soirée de la veille avait été plutôt agréable, regroupant une grande partie des équipes contre lesquelles les Raimon avaient joué. Des Kuro no Kishidan qu'il avait tenu à inviter, aux Dragon Link que les joueurs de Seidouzan souhaitaient retrouver, en passant par Teikoku et Hakuren, on assistait là à un impressionnant regroupement d'adolescents. Mais aucun n'était vraiment surpris que l'on puisse accueillir tant de monde dans une bâtisse pareille. Une autre équipe avait été invitée, bien qu'elle n'ait joué contre Raimon que dans des circonstances plutôt douteuses. Mais Tenma avait déclaré qu'ils avaient tout autant droit qu'eux tous de venir s'amuser. C'est ainsi qu'Unlimited Shining fut de la partie. Personnellement, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Pour avoir déjà joué aux côtés de certains de leurs joueurs, y compris leur capitaine, il était déjà assez ami avec la plupart.

La personne à ses côtés remua et se retourna. Sa main était toujours plongée dans la masse de cheveux et il commença à devenir curieux. Tenma avait un sommeil plutôt léger, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Il aurait déjà dû sentir la main qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Cela signifiait qu'à moins qu'il ne se trompe, ce n'était pas le milieu de terrain qui était à ses côtés. Descendant doucement sa main vers le visage de la personne, sans pour autant oser la regarder de ses propres yeux pour le moment, il tenta de reconnaître les traits de son camarade de la nuit. Son exploration à l'aveugle lui confirma que ce n'était pas Matsukaze. Les joues n'étaient pas aussi rondes de celles du brun. On parvenait trop à sentir la mâchoire pour que ce soit Shindou. Son cœur accéléra en se disant qu'il ne savait pas du tout avec qui il avait dormi cette nuit-là. Tenma et Takuto était les deux seuls qu'il savait qu'il autoriserait à dormir avec lui. Il ressentit enfin le besoin urgent de savoir qui était là avec lui. Il tourna cependant lentement la tête vers la droite, où se trouvait la personne. Il aperçut d'abord la peau blanche et son cerveau passa en revue toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait avec un teint si clair. Les mèches bleues qui retombaient en partie sur le visage réduisirent ses recherches mentales, avant qu'elles ne soient clôturées par la vision des mèches blanches. Une seule personne répondait à de tels critères. Et enfin voir son visage lui permettait de confirmer qu'effectivement, il s'agissait bien de l'attaquant et capitaine des Unlimited Shining.

Sa main quitta les mèches blanches et il se redressa vivement. Hakuryuu. Il avait dormi avec Hakuryuu. Sa respiration accéléra quand il se rendit vraiment compte de cela. De tous ceux auxquels il avait pu penser dormir un jour avec, Hakuryuu était bien le seul qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Celui-ci était bien trop fier, déjà juste pour partager une table en cours, alors partager un lit était quelque chose d'impensable. Après, il semblait à Kyousuke que l'ancien capitaine de Zero enchaînait les filles. Alors qu'il se retrouve dans le même lit, nus (il venait seulement de remarquer ce fait, trop absorbé qu'il avait été lors de son jeu avec les mèches de cheveux), était encore plus inconcevable.

Ce qui terrifia ensuite le cadet des Tsurugi, ce fut l'énorme blanc dans sa mémoire. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que les membres de Mannouzaka étaient parvenus à introduire de l'alcool dans la soirée et à en mélanger dans trois quarts, si ce n'était plus, des boissons. Après, c'était un étrange trou blanc. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu et était quasiment certain qu'il s'en rappellerait. Jamais, s'il en avait pris volontairement, il n'aurait pris plus d'un verre. De plus, il ne semblait pas souffrir de maux de tête, comme la plupart avaient après une soirée un peu arrosée. La question de la présence d'Hakuryuu se fit d'autant plus grande. Il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit au point de ramener le garçon dans son lit, c'était au moins une chose dont il était sûr. Alors tant qu'il ne retrouvait pas les fragments de mémoire concernant la soirée passée, il devait se contentait comme explication qu'Hakuryuu était celui qui l'avait amené là et qu'il était responsable pour ce qui aurait pu (s'était ?) se produire. Il doutait cependant que l'autre commencerait par chercher le responsable de tout cela. S'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce réveil, il pouvait très bien le saluer par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La seule chose qui effrayait un tant soit peu Kyousuke était la réaction que pourrait avoir le capitaine des Unlimited Shining. Garçon à filles, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il apprécie de se réveiller aux côtés d'un autre garçon, surtout s'ils étaient tous les deux dénudés. Pour sa part, Kyousuke n'était pas plus dérangé que cela et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait même pu trouver ce réveil fort agréable.

En effet, il avait une préférence pour les garçons. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait quitté le Fifth Sector et qu'il ne voyait en conséquence plus autant de garçons qu'avant. Il ne cherchait le regard que de ces derniers. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que cela. Alors un réveil aux côtés d'un garçon ne lui posait pas plus de problèmes. En fait, savoir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Hakuryuu était même jouissif, en un sens. Même s'il ne saurait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Toujours était-il que si l'autre ne réagissait pas horriblement mal, il risquait aussi de ne pas forcément faire le lien ou de tout simplement déclarer qu'il ne s'était rien passé. En fait, il y avait même plus de chances pour qu'il pense réellement que rien ne s'était passé. Il songerait sans doute qu'ils avaient trop bu, avaient rejoint leur chambre et s'était écroulés après s'être déshabillés. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas la même réaction s'il apprenait l'orientation sexuelle de son camarade. C'était peut-être l'unique chose qui permettait de tout de suite faire le lien. Mais comme il n'en avait jamais parlé avant (on ne lui avait jamais demandé, en même temps.), personne ne savait. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne chose ou non. Si Hakuryuu ne faisait pas le lien, il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux. S'il le faisait, il y aurait soit une droite décochée, soit quelque chose d'après coup.

Cela le fit s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles sortir avec le garçon aux yeux chocolat. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'Hakuryuu pouvait avoir qui lui apportait autant de filles en si peu de temps ? Déjà, la beauté. Kyousuke ne pouvait pas le nier, Hakuryuu avait un visage plutôt attrayant et un physique de rêve. S'en suivait une parfaite condition physique, justement. On pouvait ensuite vanter sa classe naturelle. Peu de gens arrivaient à l'avoir sans forcer. On trouvait encore après son caractère, quoi que difficile à aborder à première vue, mais qui rajoutait tout de même à l'image de garçon parfait autant par son corps que son esprit. Mais cela, Kyousuke avait envie de dire, il le retrouvait aussi chez Shindou, d'une autre manière, certes, mais tout de même. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait ameuter autant les filles autour de ce garçon qui vivait avec son équipe, reclus de tout ? Sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers le corps endormi à ses côtés et son regard se dirigea inconsciemment vers le bout de couverture qui couvrait le bas ventre de celui-ci. Les joues embrasées, le cadet des Tsurugi retourna violemment la tête, au prix d'un faux mouvement qui lui fit regretter son geste. Ses joues ne se décoloraient pas de leur récente teinte rouge et il fut obligé de regarder vers la fenêtre ouverte pour tenter de calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

Pourtant, la question se logea bien tranquillement dans son esprit et ne sembla plus vouloir en partir. Se pourrait-il que ce qui faisait la réputation de tombeur d'Hakuryuu soit son talent (qu'il supposait à présent) sous les couvertures ? Spontanément, son esprit tenta de recoller les morceaux de la soirée de la veille pour espérer pouvoir répondre à cette question. Il essaya de reprendre le fil de ses souvenirs à partir d'un peu plus tôt que le moment où Isozaki et ses coéquipiers étaient arrivés. Il se rappela avoir discuté avec Shindou et d'avoir tenté de pousser celui-ci à aller enfin voir Akane. Quand il avait enfin réussi, il s'était retrouvé seul et peu de temps après, les Mannouzaka étaient arrivés...

* * *

Assis près de la grande table où étaient disposées les boissons, Kyousuke observait la salle. Loin d'être bondée, il pouvait distinguer chaque invité. Il voyait ses anciens coéquipiers parler aux autres équipes, sourire et rire franchement, sans se moquer, comme eux et lui avaient l'habitude auparavant. Il se réjouissait mentalement de voir que tous parvenaient à s'entendre et que même son ancienne équipe discutait joyeusement avec les Raimon. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais donné l'air, lui et son équipe était proches. Même une équipe créée pour détruire des écoles se devait d'avoir un minimum l'esprit d'équipe, même s'ils ne s'en servaient pas.

Son regard glissa d'un groupe à l'autre. Les capitaines s'étaient réunis, d'anciens amis s'étaient regroupés on trouvait une mixité de joueurs que peu auraient pu croire possible. Les managers de chaque équipe s'étaient également retrouvées, formant ainsi un groupe conséquent de filles. Il observa ce dernier groupe. Certaines filles partaient puis revenaient juste après. D'autres s'en allaient rejoindre tel ou tel garçon. Un quatuor attira particulièrement son attention. Elles paraissaient s'agiter plus que les autres. Elles regardaient toutes dans la même direction. Son regard suivit les leurs et il sourit malicieusement en reconnaissant la source de leur agitation.

Hakuryuu attirait tous les regards, et cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il aimait se faire voir et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa prestance naturelle pour ce faire. D'ailleurs ce soir-là, il ne passait à nouveau pas inaperçu, avec sa veste blanche et bleu ciel et ses habits clairs. Certes, il s'agissait là de ses vêtements de tous les jours, mais avec la salle plutôt sombre et la foule de gens vêtus de noir, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il rayonnait dans cette obscurité. Surtout avec sa peau si pâle et ses cheveux clairs.

« Tu cherches ta proie ? »

Kyousuke eut un léger sursaut. Il se retourna pour apercevoir son frère, souriant doucement. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne cherche rien. »

Son frère était sans doute le seul au courant de sa préférence et, évidemment, dans une salle surchargée de garçons, la taquinerie était trop tentante. Il était habitué à ce genre de remarque désormais et devait avouer que cela l'amusait. Celle-ci cependant incita ses yeux à parcourir à nouveau la salle avec un but fixe. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta encore une fois sur Hakuryuu, il maudit intérieurement son frère. Son cerveau ayant enregistré le mot « proie », son réflexe avait été de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il entendit Yuuichi rire et soupira. Maintenant il aurait cela en tête toute la soirée. Bravo.

Il ne pouvait pas contester le fait que le capitaine d'Unlimited Shining soit séduisant. Il le pensait déjà avant, et le pensait toujours. Il n'avait cependant jamais dit cela à son frère, de peur qu'il ne veuille aller le voir et essayer de les mettre ensemble. Pas qu'il dirait non, évidemment, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que l'autre soit d'accord. Et Kyousuke ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir ce que faisait un chagrin d'amour.

« Hakuryuu est un aimant à filles et pourtant c'est lui que tu regardes avec autant d'appétit... Fais attention à toi. J'aurais plutôt été du genre à t'encourager à aller le voir mais, vu l'amas de filles autour de lui, je pense que tu t'y brûlerais les ailes...

- … Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu ne le tentes pas quand même.

- … Dis-moi, comment tu penses que je suis réellement, à propos de tes histoires d'amour, hein ? »

Mi-outré, mi-amusé, Yuuichi ne prit pas un instant mal la réponse de son frère qui fut pourtant catégorique (en même temps, lui-même n'aurait pu nier le fait qu'il irait voir chaque garçon dont son frère lui aurait parlé). Kyousuke sourit à son frère et reprit son observation. À présent, il ne voyait malheureusement plus qu'Hakuryuu. Il avait beau tenté de détourner le regard, quitte à chercher un autre garçon, mais rien à faire. Ses yeux revenaient toujours danser sur la silhouette fine du garçon aux cheveux clairs. Il soupira et continua donc sa contemplation. Il remarqua que l'autre jouait beaucoup des hanches pour se donner en spectacle devant les filles. Celles-ci gloussaient devant ses mouvements théâtraux et semblaient boire chacune de ses paroles. _Plus imbu de sa personne, y a que Minamisawa !_ Kyousuke était certain que Kurama aurait pensé cela s'il voyait les gestes du garçon.

Ses yeux remontèrent au niveau des yeux de l'autre. Pétillants, ils paraissaient croire eux-mêmes tout ce qu'ils racontaient alors qu'aussi bien Hakuryuu que Kyousuke, il savait que tout était faux ou alors en grande partie. Les orbes orangées descendirent ensuite vers les lèvres pâles qui se mouvaient à toute vitesse. Quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait être un véritable moulin à parole. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'impressionner les filles. Le cadet des Tsurugi songea qu'il était curieux de savoir quel goût pouvaient bien avoir ses lèvres. Puis il secoua la tête, trouvant que tout cela lui montait à la tête. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Alors qu'Hakuryuu devait déjà avoir embrassé pas mal de filles... Ses yeux rompirent le contact avec celui-ci et se perdirent dans le vide. Vraiment, toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête. S'il continuait ainsi, il se ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Hakuryuu était un aimant à filles, comme l'avait dit son aîné, et il y avait très peu de chances qu'il s'intéresse un jour à lui de cette manière. Son humeur prit un coup lors de cette constatation. Il réitéra sa malédiction envers son frère et se leva chercher un verre. Lorsqu'il prit son verre d'eau, il observa Isozaki et les autres joueurs de Mannouzaka commencer à remplir les boissons avec les alcools qu'ils avaient réussi à apporter. Il se promit mentalement de ne plus toucher à ces verres et alla prévenir son frère.

Ce fut durant ce temps-là qu'Hakuryuu vint chercher à boire. Parler avec autant d'entrain l'avait assoiffé et il n'était pas contre une boisson. Cependant, il n'avait pas été là lorsque les Mannouzaka avaient versé l'alcool et personne hormis Kyousuke ne les avait vus. Personne ne savait qu'il y avait de l'alcool à présent dans les verres. Il prit donc ce qu'il pensa être du jus de pomme, mais qui se retrouva être un pas si subtil que ça mélange de pomme et d'orge. Le goût ne le révulsa pas et il en prit encore un verre. Ses papilles s'y accommodant, il finit par boire l'équivalent d'une bouteille. Sentant sa tête lui tourner il arrêta cependant. Il s'écarta du buffet en titubant très légèrement. Trop pour qu'il ne puisse pas le sentir. Tout à coup, il était partagé entre une fatigue immense et une joie plutôt euphorique. Il observa la salle rapidement. L'image qu'il voyait était quelque peu floue mais il mit cela sur le compte de l'obscurité. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Kyousuke et son cerveau sembla se mettre sur pause. Il ignorait si c'était juste un effet d'optique ou si c'était la réalité, mais il lui parut qu'il y avait une sorte de large chemin le reliant à l'autre garçon. Sans doute son imagination. Il décida tout de même d'aller le rejoindre.

Kyousuke venait de finir de discuter avec son frère et Taiyou, qui étaient partis ensuite à la recherche de Tenma. Il soupira en posant sa main sur son front. La chaleur de la pièce commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Il songea à aller dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Tenma durant la nuit. Au moment où il se résigna à y aller, il sentit un bras attraper son épaule. Se retournant, il vit Hakuryuu, dont les joues rosés n'annonçaient pas vraiment du bon. Le garçon aux yeux chocolats lui demanda où il comptait aller et le cadet Tsurugi lui répondit franchement. Hakuryuu proposa qu'ils y aillent tous les deux, l'atmosphère de la pièce commençant à lui peser également. Kyousuke ne vit pas de raisons pour lesquelles refuser et ils montèrent tous les deux.

Arrivés dans la chambre, le garçon aux cheveux de nuit n'entendit pas le cliquetis de la porte lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il laissa Hakuryuu le rejoindre et s'allongea, les jambes encore en dehors du lit. L'air frais de la chambre lui faisait du bien. Le matelas s'affaissa quand le garçon aux cheveux clairs s'assit à son tour. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Au bout d'un moment, Hakuryuu se plaignit de son mal de tête. Les choses tournaient toujours devant ses yeux et cela commençait presque à le rendre malade. Kyousuke lui dit que les boissons avaient été alcoolisées à un moment de la soirée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il entendit le capitaine d'Unlimited Shining soupirer et le sentit se lever. Il se redressa et le suivit du regard. Il remarqua la démarche hésitante et titubante de son camarade. Pourtant, celui-ci venait de dire qu'il n'avait pris qu'un verre. Kyousuke doutait fortement qu'un seul verre puisse mettre quelqu'un dans cet état, même s'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Hakuryuu se retourna et fixa Kyousuke. Le volet était encore ouvert, laissant la lumière de la lune pénétrer dans la chambre. Les couvertures blanches contrastaient avec l'obscurité, tout comme le faisait la peau blanche du garçon avec ses cheveux. La peau de celui-ci était rendue d'autant plus blanche par la lumière qui émanait de l'astre lunaire. Un peu sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha à nouveau du lit. Kyousuke se releva, prêt à le rattraper si jamais il chutait. Une fois en face de l'autre, qui lui était presque collé au lit, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine. Il entoura l'attaquant des Raimon par ses bras et plongea son visage contre le cou pâle. L'autre fut parcouru par un long frisson et il le sentit se tendre. Curieux de cette réaction, il voulut jouer un peu. Il souffla sur la peau brillante, provoquant chez l'autre un léger soupir rapidement réprimé. Sa curiosité n'en fut que d'autant plus attisée. Il plaça sa bouche contre le cou pâle et l'autre se tendit encore plus. Hakuryuu commença à mouvoir ses lèvres contre la peau blanche, tirant des frissons à son camarade. Il trouva cela amusant et continua ainsi un moment. Il s'arrêta lorsque ses lèvres parvinrent à la clavicule. L'autre ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, trop abasourdi par les événements. Hakuryuu tenta de mordre doucement la peau à cet endroit. Kyousuke inspira profondément à ce geste et releva un peu plus la tête. Toujours amusé par ce petit jeu, le capitaine d'Unlimited Shining remonta doucement vers la gorge pâle. L'autre se tendait toujours et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Il suça légèrement la peau, comme s'il essayait de la manger. Les frissons de son camarade se multipliaient.

« Ha... Hakuryuu, arrête-toi. »

Il n'écouta cependant pas la requête et ses lèvres remontèrent vers la mâchoire. Il écarta un peu la tête du visage de son vis-à-vis pour l'observer. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et serrait les lèvres. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur et cela attisa également la curiosité déjà bien présente d'Hakuryuu. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre leurs consœurs. Celles-ci ne restèrent plus serrées bien longtemps. Le contact avait surpris Kyousuke dont le réflexe avait été d'ouvrir la bouche. Hakuryuu en profita pour faire rentrer sa langue à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour qu'elle rejoigne sa comparse. Le ballet des deux langues commença dans la bouche de l'attaquant des Raimon sans qu'il puisse répliquer, mais lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir les arrêter.

Kyousuke s'accrocha à la veste blanche d'Hakuryuu, emporté par le baiser et tombant à moitié sur le lit derrière lui. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs le poussa sur le lit, finalement, et il se retrouva allongé avec Hakuryuu à quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui, prolongeant le baiser. Baiser qu'il dut casser par manque d'air. Restant à quelques centimètres du visage de son camarade, Hakuryuu souffla son prénom. Kyousuke eut le nez agressé par la senteur d'alcool de l'haleine de l'autre et sembla réaliser jusqu'où les choses pourraient aller s'il ne le résonnait pas.

« Hakuryuu... Tu es soûl, arrête ça...

- J'ai bu qu'un seul verre, ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Je ne suis pas soûl... »

Il se pencha à nouveau pour un autre baiser sans laisser le temps à Kyousuke de répondre. Le cœur de ce dernier accélérait ses battements sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il prenait trop de plaisir à l'embrasser. Beaucoup trop. Tout cela se finirait très mal. Si ce n'était pas pour eux deux, ce serait pour lui, au moins. La respiration saccadée, il peinait à suivre les mouvements de langue de son camarade mais se laissait faire. C'était trop agréable pour qu'il le repousse. Et l'autre ne semblait pas avoir comme projet de s'arrêter maintenant. Il le devinait surtout grâce à la main joueuse qui venait de s'introduire sous son haut. Elle caressa doucement son ventre et remonta vers son torse. Elle s'arrêta sur l'un de ses tétons et le frôla à plusieurs reprises. Il gémit à travers le baiser, plus sensible à ce genre de caresses qu'il ne l'eut cru.

Hakuryuu lui retira son haut rapidement et quitta ses lèvres pour retourner à sa clavicule. Il suçait doucement la peau sous ses lèvres, profitant du fait que l'autre ne tentait pas de le repousser. C'était amusant, les réactions qu'avait son camarade. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé aussi docile, et pourtant c'était comme si l'attaquant se donnait à lui. D'un côté, l'impression de lui être supérieur était plutôt grisante, mais de l'autre, il avait le sentiment que c'était beaucoup moins amusant, si l'autre ne faisait rien. Cependant, il continua les caresses qu'il prodiguait à son camarade avec sa main et retourna l'embrasser.

Sa main glissa plus bas sur le corps pâle, atteignant le pantalon de l'autre. Celui-ci se crispa, légèrement inquiet de la suite des évènements. Hakuryuu ne semblait toujours pas réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait et cela rajoutait à l'anxiété de l'attaquant de Raimon.

« Ha… Hakuryuu. Arrête ça… »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Pourquoi s'arrêter, quand il sentait qu'il faisait de l'effet à son camarade ? La bosse que sa main rencontra en était la preuve, cela lui plaisait tout autant. Il glissa sa main dans le vêtement et entendit Kyousuke soupirer lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement.

* * *

Kyousuke stoppa le chemin de ses pensées en sentant que quelque chose sous la couverture se manifestait. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir repensé à tout ça. Son regard repartit vers la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout cela, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles au moins pour la question du responsable. C'était Hakuryuu qui avait commencé la chose. À savoir maintenant jusqu'où ils étaient allés… Kyousuke en était à la fois curieux et terrifié.

Hakuryuu remua à côté de lui. L'attaquant des Raimon sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et il n'osa plus bouger. Les gémissements du capitaine d'Unlimited Shining lui confirmèrent que celui-ci était en train de se réveiller et il prit peur. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Comment allait réagir Hakuryuu ?

« Hm… Tsu… Tsurugi ? »

Hakuryuu émergeait doucement de son sommeil de loir. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait aperçu la chevelure sombre de son camarade et n'avait pas mis longtemps à le reconnaître. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit se réveillait, il enregistra mentalement de plus en plus d'éléments. Notamment le fait qu'ils étaient nus et dans le même lit. Les rouages de son cerveau s'activèrent alors pour trouver une explication. Qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à identifier. Parce que non, effectivement, il ne se rappelait pas de la veille. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être chez Shindou pour une réunion des équipes de l'Holy Road, mais pas de ce qui avait pu se passer. Et il eut le sentiment que Tsurugi ne l'aiderait pas vraiment au moment présent. Les mains crispées de l'attaquant, les muscles contractés et son obstination à regarder la fenêtre lui montrait largement que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de répondre pour le moment.

Il se redressa et observa la pièce. La chambre blanche paraissait tout sauf froide et lui donnait même l'impression d'être comme chez lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur des vêtements au sol au pied du lit. Les siens et ceux de Tsurugi. Cela semblait logique, au moins pour le fait qu'ils aient été dormir. Le fait que les sous-vêtements traînent aussi l'était un peu moins. Son cerveau sembla rajouter quelques connexions pour reconstituer la soirée. Des baisers, des jeux, des caresses, des soupirs. Du désir, de l'amusement, de la douleur, du plaisir. Étrangement, se souvenir de cela le fit sourire.

« … Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Kyousuke s'était décidé à tourner légèrement la tête vers lui pour tenter de deviner la réaction qu'il aurait. À vrai dire, il s'était attendu à tout sauf un sourire.

« De me dire que je suis le premier à être arrivé jusqu'à là.

- Pardon ? »

Se tournant complètement vers son amant d'une nuit, Kyousuke le fixa avec des grands yeux. Qu'entendait-il par ça ?

« Eh bien… De tous ceux qui se sont intéressés à toi, filles comme garçons, je suis le premier à avoir pu être dans ton lit ~ … Et, si je ne me trompe pas, même le premier à avoir pu te–

- Tais-toi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas finir castra.

- Dit comme ça, ça ne donne pas envie de te taquiner, c'est dommage. »

Hakuryuu se pencha vers Kyousuke. Il l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule blanche du garçon aux yeux orangés, faisant frissonner celui-ci.

Voyant le regard confus de son camarade, Hakuryuu lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Eh bien ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je pique une crise et détruise tout ? Tu devrais être content, non ? Que je sois même d'accord pour un nouveau round ~ »

Frissonnant à nouveau, Kyousuke essaya de l'écarter de lui. Mais Hakuryuu ne lâcha pas sa prise et l'attira même de son côté, le forçant à s'allonger. Tsurugi, surpris, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ce qui permit à Hakuryuu d'en profiter pour l'embrasser. Kyousuke ne résista même pas lorsque la langue de l'autre s'infiltra dans sa bouche pour aller danser avec sa semblable. La main qui alla glisser le long de son torse ramena d'autant plus de frissons à l'attaquant des Raimon.

Étrangement, l'idée d'un deuxième round lui parut plutôt agréable, surtout en sachant que l'autre agissait de pleine conscience. Il était… curieux de voir s'il pouvait lui rappeler plus en détails la fin de la nuit, dont il avait encore du mal à se souvenir parfaitement… Les yeux fermés, Kyousuke laissa son esprit à nouveau partir à la recherche des souvenirs qu'il voulait.

* * *

« Ça… te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi je devrais arrêter… ? »

La voix suave d'Hakuryuu à ses oreilles fit embraser ses joues à nouveau. Oui, cela lui plaisait. Et non, il n'y avait aucune raison qui lui venait qui l'incitait à le faire vraiment arrêter. Surtout pas une raison logique, car il avait perdu toute logique au moment où l'intruse main avait frôlé son membre. Il était réellement à fleur de peau, chaque frôlement se révélant être comme un plaisir intense. Il perdait non seulement sa manière de réfléchir, mais également la tête. Et les caresses qui débutèrent sous ses vêtements ne l'aidèrent pas un instant à la retrouver. Il prit une grande inspiration. Son corps commençait à trembler, mais il n'aurait pas su dire si la cause en était la fraîcheur de la pièce, ou bien le désir d'aller plus loin.

Hakuryuu s'en prit à nouveau à ses lèvres pour un baiser un peu plus poussé. On sentait que lui aussi devenait impatient et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, envoyer valser les morceaux de tissus qui les gênaient. Et il n'attendit pas longtemps pour s'occuper de cela : le pantalon de Kyousuke finit par atterrir au sol sans ménagement, rapidement rejoint par son boxer. Désormais dans sa tenue d'Adam, Kyousuke ne pouvait plus rien faire si ce n'était subir. Il était totalement en situation de faiblesse, et l'autre de contrôle. Le maître du jeu était Hakuryuu et personne n'aurait pu en douter.

« Tu as peur… ?

- N-non…

- Tu mens très mal, Kyou'~ »

Ses joues toujours plus rouges, Kyousuke ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire narquois du capitaine d'Unlimited Shining. Celui-ci se redressa un moment, durant lequel il ne le toucha plus que par le biais de ses jambes qui le maintenant à genoux. Se refusant à ouvrir les yeux, Tsurugi ne pouvait que tenter d'imaginer ce que l'autre faisait. Il eut rapidement une réponse, lorsqu'il sentit la peau d'Hakuryuu contre la sienne, chaleur contre fraîcheur. Ses frissons reprirent de plus belle. L'autre s'était mis à son niveau et s'était déshabillé. Le cœur de l'ancien capitaine des Kuro no Kishidan accéléra ses battements, tellement fort que celui-ci eut peur que l'on puisse les entendre depuis l'autre bout de la bâtisse dans laquelle ils étaient. Hakuryuu avait envie, lui aussi. Ça, il pouvait le sentir… Un peu trop même.

La main du garçon aux cheveux bicolores glissa doucement sur sa peau, esquivant habilement sa virilité désormais exposée pour aller se réfugier entre ses jambes. Kyousuke mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Hakuryuu lui fit écarter les jambes, et c'est sans surprise pour lui qu'il obéit sans broncher. Il s'en voulait, mais en même temps il en voulait. Il s'en voulait de laisser faire Hakuryuu, alors que celui-ci était vraisemblablement ivre. Mais il voulait la suite de ce jeu charnel. Il détestait arrêter quelque chose en plein milieu, à fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Il se crispa tout de même lorsqu'un doigt se colla à son entrée cachée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour faire ça. Il s'était toujours dit qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait de lui ou qu'il ne trouverait d'intérêt à aucun d'entre eux. Et il n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'il aimerait vraiment une fille aussi facilement que cela. Pourtant… Pourtant il se retrouvait là, les jambes écartées et les fesses à l'air, attendant que son partenaire se décide à faire quelque chose. Il avait peur. Mais il avait envie. Envie qu'Hakuryuu fasse jouer et ses doigts et lui-même en lui. Il était curieux de savoir comment on se sentait lorsqu'on avait quelqu'un en soit de cette manière. Mais il appréhendait la douleur qu'il ressentirait. Il savait que cet endroit de son corps était fait pour tout à faire autre chose et qu'ainsi, son corps ne serait pas vraiment du même avis que lui sur la chose. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le doigt d'Hakuryuu força le passage en lui. Kyousuke serra les dents, la sensation pas vraiment des plus agréables. L'autre chercha dès le début à trouver la boule de nerfs qui lui ferait plaisir, mais rajouta tout de même un doigt après un moment de recherches infructueuses. Kyousuke grimaçait aux mouvements peut-être un peu trop brutaux d'Hakuryuu, mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Après tout, s'il ne se trompait pas, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Kyousuke ne grimacerait plus.

Il sembla ne pas tarder à trouver la chose en question, à en croire la façon dont s'arqua son camarade, la bouche ouvert et prenant une grande et sourde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ça y est ~ »

Il continua à frotter la boule de nerfs qui faisait tourner la tête de l'attaquant des Raimon, obtenant toujours plus de réactions involontaires de sa part. Il laisse y compris échapper sa voix quand Hakuryuu insista sur sa prostate, toujours aussi euphorique qu'au début et même enchanté par ces réactions si étrangères à Kyousuke.

« Arrête de… jouer ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hakuryuu titilla encore un peu cette partie sensible, avant d'aller embrasser son partenaire. Il sortit les doigts de lui et laissa sa main aller taquiner la virilité de son amant de la nuit. Les gémissements qu'il récupérait durant le baiser lui prouvaient que loin de vouloir arrêter, Kyousuke serait même plutôt d'accord pour aller plus loin dans le jeu. Et le capitaine des Unlimited Shining n'allait pas se gêner.

Il lâcha le membre de son camarade et lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, valait mieux ne pas lui laisser le loisir de trop hurler. À vrai dire, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ameuter tout le manoir. Certains devaient déjà avoir rejoint leur chambre et pourraient sans doute les entendre, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

* * *

« Eh bien ? Tu es bien distrait je trouve, Kyou ~

- Hm. »

Hakuryuu se pencha sur lui encore une fois pour l'embrasser. À voir danser dans les iris orangées les flammes du désir dont il se souvenait avoir déjà vu les mouvements la nuit dernière, il avait aisément deviné les pensées de l'autre. Celui-ci se remémorait les évènements de la veille, et les sensations étaient sans doute aussi intense dans son esprit que la veille, à en juger par la bosse qui s'était formée sous les couvertures.

Il décida de se remettre allongé sur son camarade. Déjà, cela lui ferait reprendre pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait là, ensuite, il aimerait bien pouvoir commencer ce fameux second round. La couverture séparait leur peau, mais tous deux pouvaient facilement sentir que l'autre n'attendait que ça lui aussi.

Kyousuke sortit de ses pensées en sentant le poids d'Hakuryuu sur lui. Il posa son regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu ? »

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que l'autre rentre dans ce genre de réflexion, Hakuryuu eut un moment de flottement. Pourquoi Kyousuke penserait-il que ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

« Tu tournes toujours autour des filles et tu n'as pas l'air de prendre tout ça au sérieux, répondit l'attaquant des Raimons en ayant deviné la question muette du garçon aux cheveux bicolores.

- Flirter ne fait pas de mal, non ? Surtout quand on est célibataire ! Et je commence à croire que tu aurais vraiment préféré que je pique une crise à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Dis-moi clairement ce que tu cherches.

- Toi. Je te cherchais toi, mais je pense que je peux affirmer que je t'ai trouvé, là !

- Hakuryuu.

- Pas la peine de prendre cette voix sérieuse, oh. Je te l'ai dit, je te cherche toi. Je t'aime, alors forcément que tout ça est loin de me déplaire. Pour ce qui est des filles, c'est surtout que c'est amusant de voir la tête des autres garçons lorsque leur petite-amie fonce vers moi avec des grands yeux ébahis ~

- C'est uniquement pour ton égo, donc.

- Mon égo t'as dit qu'il t'aimait et tu ne lui as même pas répondu donc bon… Il prend un sacré coup qui est loin de valoir la façon dont il est gonflé d'habitude… » bouda Hakuryuu.

Kyousuke leva les yeux au ciel. Hakuryuu était vraiment un idiot. Mais, au final, c'était son idiot à lui.


End file.
